(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan cover heat dissipation assembly for a host computer CPU, and more particularly to a fan cover heat dissipation assembly configured for usage in an IU slim industrial server computer case, thereby providing functionality to strengthen heat dissipation of the CPU when such reaches a high temperature (60° C. and above), and constructed to include structural components comprising a fan cover body and a fan.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a CPU utilized by a conventional industrial server generally consumes high electric power, and thus hot air generated by the CPU is comparatively large. However, space reserved for heat dissipation within a computer case is limited. Because a conventional heat sink is utilized in computer cases of every kind, and therefore the heat sink is employed as a heat dissipation configuration in majority of computer cases. Consequently, when being employed as the heat dissipation configuration, although there are a great many different constructional configurations, nevertheless, majority can be reduced to that as depicted in FIG. 1, whereby heat sinks b are first configured on top of heat source bodies a, and total hot air generated by the heat source bodies a is transmitted upwards towards the heat sinks b atop thereof. Thereafter, fans c configured within the computer case blow off the hot air, and expel the hot air outwards through a heat dissipation hole d configured at a rear-end of the computer case or the fans c blow air directly towards the CPU thereby dissipating heat generated therefrom. Because of considerable quantities of heat from the heat sources a amassing within a short time on the heat sinks having limited heat dissipating area, and continuous accumulation thereof, augmented by differing air flow directions of air blown by the fans c, as well as being subject to impediments of various components within the computer case, therefore dispersing of all the hot air at one time is difficult. Hence, the heat dissipation of the heat sinks is time-consuming and slow-moving, and is unable to achieve functionality of high temperature heat dissipation. Thus, the conventional heat dissipation assembly as aforesaid is unideal. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention underwent research and development to provide a heat dissipation assembly that improves upon aforementioned shortcomings. Whereby when the heat sinks are carrying out dissipation of heat, the hot air is first evenly dissipated towards heat dissipation fins configured atop the CPU. The hot air is amassed within a fan cover, and the fans within the fan cover expel the hot air outwards from the computer case by means of drawing in, drawing out and discharging, thereby achieving effectiveness of high temperature heat dissipation, and realizing continuous operation of the host computer without risk of crashing.